


戒指

by sherrykkkk



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M, 无车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrykkkk/pseuds/sherrykkkk
Summary: 看到2019大阪smt，以及Love in the ice的歌词启发而产生的脑洞～
Relationships: 郑允浩/沈昌珉；Yunho/Changmin
Kudos: 3





	戒指

7月28日 大阪 SMTOWN后台

昌珉已经上好妆在等cody拿配饰，允浩在不远处和希澈哥聊天。时隔三年，终于两个人一起上台了，他想起来三年前的smt，对着镜头吻了允浩的戒指，不禁脸上一热。他曾经耐不住好奇心去看了允浩一个人的smt，看到允浩动员全场一起叫他的名字，他又感动又无奈，果然是热情曼苏尔哥哥，连想念都可以用热情的方式化解。

Cody把上台要带的戒指放在化妆台上，一个双环有开口的金色戒指，昌珉有点恍惚，这和他多年前送给允浩的戒指有几分相似。

那是第一次作词得来的版权费，他用来买了一对白金的素戒，允浩的手指修长、骨节分明，带上一定很好看。他随手递给允浩说：喏，给哥的礼物。允浩倒是郑重地双手接过打开，满脸惊喜，“谢谢昌多里！一定好好珍藏～”随后几天确实见允浩带着戒指，大小刚好卡在无名指。不过新的行程开始之后，那枚戒指再也没出现了过了。而他的那一枚一模一样的，则是因为害羞从来没有戴在手上，只是随身带着。

马上要上台了，昌珉把金色戒指戴在无名指，他看到允浩也戴在了同样的手指上。“时隔多年，终于戴了同样的戒指”，昌珉有点苦涩地笑着摇摇头。

三天的演出很快结束，最后一天晚上他们没有和公司的团队住酒店，而是回到了在日本的家。允浩先去洗澡了，昌珉百无聊赖地看着电视。允浩叫他“昌多里，帮我拿一下乳液，在行李箱里～卫生间的用光啦。”昌珉起身打开允浩的行李箱，里面的整理袋是他给允浩买的，翻出乳液，他注意到箱子角落放着一个木质的盒子。昌珉迟疑了一下，还是打开来，他总是想探究关于允浩的一切，竟是他多年前送给允浩的戒指。他有些混乱，他越来越猜不透这个比他年长两岁的男人。他不知道允浩随身带着这枚戒指的意思，就像他不知道允浩为什么忽然用“相棒”介绍他，是真的知道这个词的含义么，还是只是看了一部新日剧。“找到了吗？”允浩的声音把他拉回现实。

昌珉把乳液送过去，回到沙发把玩着戒指。他听到允浩的脚步声，顿了一下，又继续朝他走来。他想问允浩为什么带着戒指，想问为什么再也不戴戒指，可是这些问题都矫情得让他觉得可笑。允浩在他身边坐下，沐浴后氤氲的热气和熟悉的薄荷味道包围着他。昌珉决定放弃脑海中杂乱的思绪，“这样对于自己就足够了吧……”。他故作轻快：这枚戒指，哥你真的好好珍藏了啊。

允浩没有回答，拿起那个木质盒子，轻轻撬起固定戒指的夹板，露出下面的夹层，“我猜你还没看到这个”，是一张折叠整齐的纸条，在看到内容的瞬间，昌珉感受到彻底沦陷前的绝望，他大概一辈子都被这个男人吃定了。纸条上写着：  
就像那些从来不愿离开黑夜的星星  
我们会带着梦和信任直到永远  
是他第一次作词中最喜欢的一句。

“昌珉” 允浩的声音有些哑，昌珉抬起头，眼前的男人头发湿着垂下来，橙色的光照在脸上，看起来更加温柔。允浩从昌珉手中拿过戒指，戴在了自己的无名指上。  
“我已经回来，再也不会离开了，你不需要再亲吻戒指了。”

PS：어두워진 밤하늘은 변하지 않는 별처럼 就像那些从来不愿离开黑夜的星星  
사랑이란 믿음으로 영원히 함께하는 꿈 我们会带着梦和信任直到永远  
《Love in the ice》沈昌珉作词


End file.
